Bloody Tears Never Fall
by DeathWish1234
Summary: Zim never cries. But when he's gone for three weeks from school people start getting suspicious. Dib won't ranting to Gaz about how Zim is up to something and when Gaz finally gets tired of him she does a little investigating for herself. What she finds is what she never expected to see in her entire life. type of ZAGR One shot. Please R&R thank you!


**_A/N: This is another one shot by me :3. This is a type of Zagr it's like...well you'll read and find out, it's a strange ZAGR moment. Well anyways, please read and review it would mean a lot to me C':. Some people from my previous one shots asked me to make more one shots so here you go I am fufilling those peoples wishes. _**

**_Again please, please, PLEASE read and review! _**

**_~Deathwish1234_**

* * *

Zim never cried.

Never before when he was called defective by his own race, pushed around by the humans, blown up by Dib and even when Gir stopped working did he ever cry. He was always the type to express his emotions through shouting and loud outbursts in class…but now…now he was different.

It'd been three weeks since Dib and Gaz had last seen Zim even show his face around town let alone school. No one around the school ever seemed to take notice…except of course Dib whom had pointed it out every day that he was gone, saying he was probably out developing some evil plan to enslave the whole race.

The teachers were now questioning students on his whereabouts, telling them someone needed to find him because he was out of sick days and had to be punished for skipping class in the first place.

The only problem was no one knew where he was. The last time the students had seen him was after New Year's, but something was different about him that day. He didn't shout, glare and snap at anyone, not even Dib, nor did he pay attention in class and ask as many questions as he usually did and he fell asleep during every test, not even having filled in his name first. All he did was lay his head onto his desk and sleep even before class started.

Dib noticed the change in behavior and cornered Zim about it at lunch, but even then he got no answer. He at one point told a teacher that Zim looked like hell that day. Of course no one believed him about Zim being an alien, but Dib had seen that day that Zim's wig was not on right, his antenna were hanging out the side and his contacts were put in the wrong eyes, making them look the wrong way every time his eyes moved. Everything was wrong. Zim was so pristine in how he had to look how he HAD to trick the human race every day but that day…it almost looked like he'd been TRYING to get caught but still hadn't even been noticed.

Gaz noticed his appearance in town the very next day. He was alone, sitting in front of Bloaty's. She'd thought about going over and kicking him to question where he'd been, but it's not like she initially cared in the end. So she just passed by him, not even giving him a second glance. When she'd come out ten minutes later, he was still there, but his face was hidden in his hands and he almost looked like he was shaking. That would be ridiculous though, Zim never cried not in the seven years he'd been here on Earth.

Once again she took no notice. She almost regretted it now though because now…NOW Dib would NOT shut up about it! She wanted to kill him every time he came up with another conspiracy theory for the alien and today was no different.

"He's planning something Gaz, I just know it," Dib stated heatedly, slamming his lunch tray down on the table next to her, distracting her from a game she was defeating.

"Shut up Dib, your voice is annoying!" She growled back, button mashing just to save herself from an onslaught of vampire piggy's the ultimate boss had unleashed upon her avatar. He blabbed for a second longer, but she drowned his monotone voice out to defeat the undefeatable.

He had only 5 HP left and if she could just get in one more combo move he'd be down for the count and she would be making gamers history. She was running in close, raising her sword and about to strike the beast down when suddenly, "Gaz are you even LISTENING to me!?" Dib shouted in her ear, causing her thumb to hesitate and the beast to blow her up with fire.

Her jaw dropped as she stared at the big "Game Over" scrawled across the screen and she felt a bubbling fire swooping around through her veins. Her fists clenched so hard she pierced her skin with her dull nails and her teeth were bared in a deadly snarl, showing just how furious she was. "Look you stupid big headed idiot! I don't CARE about what Zim's planning! NONE of his plans EVER work and that's not thanks to you, it's thanks to his own IDIOCY. So SHUT UP when I am TRYING to focus on my games or I will plunge you into a hellish nightmare world from which there is no return and where only Zim's voice can be heard echoing through that stupid, ginormous, thick, empty head of yours! ARE WE CLEAR!" Her voice roared, making the whole lunch room go silent and move to the edges of the room, not even the lunch ladies were brave enough to continue serving food as they armed themselves with lunch trays in case her anger was directed that way.

"Uhh," Dib said, looking extremely small now as he scooted away from his sister, begging silently in his head for her to only break a few bones, "S-Sorry Gaz, it…It won't h-happen again!" She gave him an angry look before grabbing his lunch tray and smashing what was left of it over his head, making all the gooey mash potatoes and peas spill over his glasses, the only thing protecting his eyes from the deadly potatoes.

"It better not!" She snapped, slamming his face into the lunch table before getting up and looking at the rest of the cowering students, "What're you looking at?" Gaz sneered, wrinkling her nose as their fearful stench blew into her face.

They all looked away and pretended to go about their own business as she just growled and exited the room, heading for her locker. She didn't have a fifth period so she had about an hour to herself before she had to go back to home room and be dismissed.

As she stepped in front of her locker, she couldn't help but look over to where Zim's locker used to be, three lockers down from her own. She had been curious as to why he hadn't been at school but she hadn't put much thought into it. So with the curiosity nagging her she side stepped over to his locker and looked at the turn lock. If she knew one thing about Zim it was that he liked easy access to his locker and would always have the combination already done, just waiting for that last turn to unlock it and pop it open. 'I wonder if he remembered to do it that last time he was here,' Gaz boredly thought to herself, reaching a hand up and turning the knob.

Sure enough it popped open and slowly swung out toward her. Her eyes glanced around the hall for a moment before she leaned in to see if she could find anything useful. There were a few crumpled up world domination plans in there, along with some inventions that she had no idea how to use, but what caught her curiosity was a CD pushed between two pages of a text book.

She looked at it for a moment before the lunch bell rang, indicating that lunch was over and it was time for class again. Gaz quickly snatched the disk and slammed his locker shut, zipping over to her locker and opening it to look like she'd been there for a while.

Students flooded the halls not two seconds later, heading to their lockers and fifth periods, all chattering about the latest nonsense. One conversation she happened to be able to hear very well, since it was at the locker right next to hers, "So where do you think he went?" A jock asked his bimbo girlfriend.

"I don't know, Zim is weird he's always been weird." She answered, pushing the front of her hair back with her fingers to make it look 'sexy'.

"Yeah," The jock snorted, "He probably just couldn't handle me anymore. He didn't even try to defend himself the last time I shoved him in a trash can. I wouldn't be surprised if he was at home crying like a baby about how pathetic his life is right now."

"Yeah I bet, I heard from a friend who heard from another friend who heard from this guy who heard from his girlfriend who heard from her best friend whom over heard some teachers that Zim committed suicide. What a wuss." They both laughed afterward, nodding to each other in agreement.

Gaz growled angrily to herself, slamming her locker shut and glaring at the two assholes, "Suicide is NOT a laughing matter," She spat, making the bimbo roll her eyes and hold onto her Jock's arm.

"What do you care, you his girlfriend or something?"

"As if," Gaz nearly chocked, "But if you don't want to go to a burning hellacious nightmare world from which there will NEVER be a return I suggest you stop poking your nose into Zim's business."

"What a freak," The bimbo muttered as Gaz grabbed her books and headed for the library. Since she had no fifth period she took this time to play more games and draw half the school blowing up in a fiery ball of doom.

After the hour was up and the fifth period bell rang, she collected her items and shoved her hands in her pockets, feeling the disk she stole from Zim's locker under her fingers. She was to report to homeroom for fifteen minutes and would then be released to go home, yet she had other plans for home period.

Her dad was of course a genius and she had the power to get anything he made for free at any store, just by being his daughter. So she'd gotten every new game slave and every new game she could get only one time her order was messed up and she got a small CD player instead of a second game slave 3. At first she wanted to get rid of the thing and demand a refund, but when her game slave came the next day she had no reason to rein doom down on them.

She was thankful for it now though and quickly pulled it out of her backpack once she settled into her home room. Grabbing and forcing in the disk, she put in her head phones and cranked the volume, grunting at the teacher when he called her name for attendance. A small hologram screen popped up and let her and only her see and hear what was playing in the disk, which meant it was a video along with a sound recorder. At first it was just a vid of Zim-out of his disguise-scanning over some technology on a table, picking it up and testing it out on certain things before that clip ended and moved into a clip where Zim was keeping a video diary.

Gaz glanced at the date on the video, it was the day she saw him before sighting him in front of Bloaty's. He looked like hell in the video but she took no notice to his appearance as much as she did his words, "Zim does not understand what he did wrong," His voice was low and raspy, but also irritated and hurt, "I-I've worked my whole life for this!" He glanced back around at the base, showing the camera his lab as well. It was all ok for the moment, nothing looked out of place, "But now what does it matter, everything is gone! It's over!" The screen went black seconds later only to reappear two hours later.

Gaz almost gasped at the sight of him and his base now. In just two hours the base had been torn to pieces and ransacked and Zim was sitting in the middle of it all, emotionless, just staring at the ground. He sat like that for a moment before his face turned toward the screen, "I know you're watching Dib's sister, you're the only human being who would be smart enough to look in Zim's locker." Her stomach churned slightly at his chilling tone and she took note that he was covered in blood, "I have lost my job Gaz-human, and no longer am I important to my empire. There is no reason for Zim to stay no reason for him to live any longer. My life no longer has a purpose." His face twitched for a second before he curled his legs into his chest and slammed his head down onto them, "I am defective. And it is your monster of a brother's fault!" The sudden change in behavior startled her slightly, but she didn't think too hard on it, "If he had not INVADED MY PERSONAL SPACE I would still have meaning! I would not have to in the position I am now, talking to the likes of YOU about my sudden disappearance." There was a long pause after that and he started trembling before he suddenly looked straight into the camera and whispered, "Zim doesn't know what he did wrong." It cut off at that and the screen turned snowballed.

Gaz stared at it for a second before the let out bell rang. She quietly got up and grabbed her bag, shoving the CD player away into her pockets and exiting the school. Dib was waiting outside for her, like he always did, but she took extra care to make sure he didn't spot her as she slipped in with the students and pulled her hood up, passing Dib easily and heading down the street alone toward Zim's house. She had some questions for him and she wanted them answered.

As she continued on it started raining extremely hard, hard enough to the point where some lightning flashed across the sky with thunder soon following it. The wind had picked up, slamming the rain drops hard into her face until her walking turned into speed walking, then jogging and then full on sprinting until she was in front of the odd looking house. She could no longer see wires jutting out into the other houses next to it, nor were the gnomes in the lawn anymore. It was just a house.

She walked up to the front door and banged on it, "Open up Zim!" She snapped, expecting an automatic answer. However she got none. Instead all she heard was the rain pounding into the side walk and slamming against his windows as the wind knocked it around.

Her fist pounded harder on the door until she heard the lock snap and the door swing open on its own. She paused, looking around in the dark home before taking a step in and taking another look around. The couch was tipped over and all the stuffing in it was gone. The TV had a broken screen that was still sparking on the inside and the walls and pictures had giant scratch marks across them.

There were messages written in Irken scrawled across the wall, making her shudder slightly, it almost looked like a horror movie set. "Uh Zim?" She called hearing her voice echo throughout the home.

No answer came to her but she did hear something clang against the ground in the darkness in front of her. It sounded like it was coming closer and soon a small device rolled into her view, halting right in front of her. She had no idea what it was until it dawned on her that it was a metallic eye; Gir's eye.

He'd stopped working ages ago after another battle between Zim and Dib but Zim could never fix him correctly to get him to work again. This made Gaz curious as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her game slave, turning it on and shining the light around the dark house.

Her eyes squinted into slits and she bit her cheek when she saw Gir's body lying dismantled and destroyed in front of the kitchen. The metal had claw marks in it, and every appendage had been dismantled from his body, tossed about into different areas. "Gir?" She muttered to herself, stepping up to his remains and grabbing a piece of him. She did not know this piece was attached to another piece but a tiny wire, which snapped as she lifted it into the air, leaving the rest of his body to make the loudest clang in the silence of the dark house.

She paused when she heard something coming from Zim's base entrance, "Cut it out Zim, your house is stupid," Gaz snapped, dropping Gir's arm and crossing her arms in a huff. She didn't like all the noises when she couldn't see what was making them.

However there was still no response to her demands so she walked over to Zim's base entrance and stepped in. The elevator whirred but didn't move, leading her to believe it was broken. Gaz was about to step out when suddenly the elevator dropped at an alarming speed rate.

A surprised yelp flew from her throat as she grabbed onto anything she could to keep her down. The house grunted and creaked around her as she fell until the elevator turned slightly in its path and started scraping against the walls, sparking and screaming as it started sliding down at an angle.

The metal scraping metal noise was agonizing to Gaz and she let go of what she was holding to hold her hands over her ears instead. The elevator started slowing down as it turned more and more and got jammed harder up against the wall until she was literally on the side wall of the contraption, facing down.

Her breathing was ragged and her eyes were wide from the shock as she slammed her foot into the emergency door open button. Her hands barely had time to grasp the railing on the inner part of the elevator as the doors opened, dropping into the darkness below. It was pitch black down there other than the dim green light the elevator was giving off. "ZIM!" she screamed, trying to sound strong as her voice echoed throughout the dark cavern.

Angry and flustered she pulled herself up onto the railing and sat against it, leaning her back onto the bottom side of the elevator to pull her game slave out. She shone light down the tunnel to see if she could see a bottom but she couldn't, her game slave light wouldn't reach to the bottom leaving her oblivious to how far down the bottom really was. Sadly her game slave was also running out of battery.

The elevator lights flickered on and off until they went out completely, leaving the only light to come from her game slave, "Great," She snapped to herself, "How am I going to get out of this mess?" She looked around with the game light and was about to give up when suddenly a ladder came into view, "Thank god," She muttered, placing the game slave in between her teeth while hanging from the railing and scooting over toward where the ladder was. To get to it, she'd have to jump about three feet and as little as that was in real life, it felt like a canyon away to her right now. 'I have to jump, it's either that or I'm stuck here for god knows how long.'

Taking in a deep breath, she swung back and forth using her legs as leverage and made the faithful jump to the ladder. Her hand grazed one of the bars but just missed grabbing it. She screamed when she started falling but quickly stopped when her leg was jerked up, having been caught in a spoke.

Her back slammed against the other spokes on the ladder as her game slave fell, "NO!" She snarled angrily, watching it as it twirled around and fell. She counted the seconds it was falling, but she stopped when she got to 7 seconds…that was a long way down, it still hadn't hit, or at least not that she'd heard yet. Another 5 seconds passed when she finally heard it shatter on the ground, that's 12 seconds down…that's a long…long way down.

Her leg was still stuck, but at least she wasn't falling anymore. Her back and head ached from the impact but that was nothing compared to the pain her leg was feeling from having to support all her body weight.

Reaching behind her, she felt around for another sturdy spoke and held it as tightly as possible, pushing up on it until her leg became dislodged and her body fell forward. Quickly holding onto the spoke harder, her legs slammed into the ones below her, making her groan in pain. But at least she was safe for now.

She thought about going up, but the destroyed elevator was blocking her path so the only way she could go was down into the darkness…

1, 2, 3, 4, 5….598, 599, 600…920, 921, she counted the steps she'd been taking. Her legs and arms were starting to feel like fire and she was soon too tired to continue and just leaned against the bars wondering what to do next. She could slide down but that'd burn her hands and she could possibly lose her grip and fall. She could also try taking two bars at a time, but she had no idea if the next bar would really be there since she was in complete darkness. The best idea was to fight off the burn and keep going as she was, "never thought I'd complain about going DOWNHILL," She grumbled to herself taking more steps down. She must've been gone for hours now, Dib had to be worrying about her, he'd come find her soon…right?

Still, she continued down until about half an hour later her foot touched something solid. She tried taking another step down but she couldn't she…she'd hit the floor! Finally! A gasp of relief left her petite body as she let go of the bars and collapsed onto the ground, never being happier that she was lying down on a cold metal ground.

She still couldn't see but she needed to find a way out, or at least find Zim even his company would be better than being alone in this darkness. Luckily, her hand found a wall and she started walking in no particular direction looking for anything that resembled a light switch but alas, she found none. Her foot crunched onto something and she instantly knew it was her broken game slave. This angered her of course but she just tried to forget about it and search for a door, there had to be one or where else would the elevator lead?

Her tiny hands felt around each grove in the wall, trying to find the door until her fingers skimmed across a line going down in the wall. It HAD to be the door. She tried prying it apart and with a little bit of angry girl force, she got it to open up a smidge. Again she pried at it, making the gap wider and wider each time until she could step in.

It felt safer wherever she was now; there was a dull pink glow from around each corner, letting her at least see the outline of objects in the room. Going off her gut instinct, she headed for the left, following the curved hall way into the next room. This had to be his main lab, there were all sorts of tools and alienated equipment down here, plus there was a massive computer screen at the head of the room, it was shattered, but it was still there.

This room was also destroyed, more so then the upstairs. There were loose live wires sparking and tables were knocked over. Things broken against the wall, chairs askew, plans shredded, tubes dangling from the roof, knocked over screens, objects lodged into other objects, both of them being broken, claw marks and blood stains all over the walls, to say it was worry some was a major understatement. "Zim?" her voice barely got out as she looked at the horror around her, where had the blood come from? And where was Zim?

She saw a lump on the floor by the broken monitor and something blinking next to it, so naturally she headed that way first, "Zim?" She tried again, walking over to see it was Zim's PAK blinking and flashing, it was off of its hosts back but the long cables and wires were still leading off the PAK to the lump. Her hand reached out to it and grabbed fabric; it was definitely Zim, "Zim? Are you ok, what happened?"

No noise came out of him, so she gripped his shirt and dragged him over toward the light. He was a mess, covered in dried blood, out of his disguise, no gloves, bloody hands, broken claws and scratches all over himself. Her eyes widened for a moment before she shook it off and used to fingers to pry his eye lid open to see if he was alive in there.

His pupils stared up at nothing; there was no light in them, no life in them, no…no nothing in them. "Zim," She said, tapping his face a little bit to see if she'd get a response. She didn't, "ZIM!" She snapped louder, yanking his antenna to see if she could get a reaction out of him that way. Still nothing. She started to wonder if he was dead and she had no idea how to check the aliens pulse or if he even had a pulse area to check!

She grabbed his wrists, sliding down to his hands before hearing something drop from his palm onto the ground. It was another disk. She didn't focus on it for a minute as she felt the texture of his hand, it was…soft? She couldn't describe it but it was softer than a baby's skin, no sweat on it, it was just…perfect. His three sharp little claws were even more interesting. He had knuckles but normal humans had three knuckles that bent into your fingertips, he didn't, he had two. His normal connecting knuckle but then just one other until it reached his finger tip there was no third.

His wrists were rather small; she could fit all her fingers around it and still touch her thumb, where normally you couldn't, at least not with every finger and so easily. This was honestly the first time she'd seen him up close and he was…well interesting. She'd always envied his eyes, having seen him without his disguise on before but she never got to see them up close. They were beautiful and really fit his face if you asked her, but his antenna intrigued her the most. Every time she'd seen them they'd changed angle and were either up, or bouncing around or pinned back angrily. She figured out through Dib that they expressed emotion but she never really registered it since well, Dib was Dib and he was annoying as hell so most the times she just drowned his rants out and played her game slave.

Thinking on her beloved game system, "You owe me a game slave Zim." She did thankfully still have her CD player and quickly popped the disk in to see what had gone on. Again it was a video diary but it was a slightly unnerving video. It was of him destroying his lab, cursing in his native tongue and yelling at anything he thought deserved to be yelled at.

Once or twice he faced the camera, just glaring for a second before destroying something else and shouting angrily. Though eventually he started blabbing in English, saying random things that you could not understand if you really tried. She did get out a few choice words like "Dib," and "Fault". But nothing was really understandable until he calmed down a little bit.

"This is all the Dib's fault!" Zim snarled, shaking the camera and glaring furiously in it, "Dib human ruined Zim's life! Now he has NOTHING. He prevents Zim's plans, pushes him around at school, tries to reveal Zim's identity and for what! To stop me from enslaving a race that doesn't even give him a second glance!? How could one possibly love his race so much that he'd die trying to defend the people who wouldn't even notice his disappearance, or if they did, they'd cheer it! HOW!? Zim does not understand! He angers me so much! I can't even approach the Gaz-human about anything without the Dib attacking Zim! Why is it so bad that I like to talk to her? Why is it so bad that Zim finds one horrible human on this planet that is to be respected, almost feared! Why can I not just talk to her as other students talk to her? DIB that's why! He's determined every time I speak with her that I've probed her brain with something, why would I do that to a being on this planet that I find tolerable? It is sad though, because Zim cannot be in the right talking to Gaz, she is the sister of the enemy! How can I possibly even think-." He cut off for a long moment, staring at the screen before leaning back onto his haunches and collapsing onto his bum, "I don't know what I did wrong. Just because I like the human does not mean I am expressing emotion, why must my Tallest treat me like I have suddenly wanted her to be my mate? I haven't! So Zim does not know what he did wrong! I have been loyal, I have strived and worked hard for the day where my race will recognize me and praise me! Just because I am good at destroying and destroyed half my own planet does not mean I am a defect! A defect can live without their PAK, I cannot! And to think, I even stayed around to put out the fires that I had caused, even if they did only get worse as I made my attempts to stop them, I still tried! I TRIED to right my wrong and I got nothing but disrespect for it! Oh if only Zim had seen it back then, when I was so sure my Tallest cared for every Irken, no matter how insignificant but I was WRONG! They are…are monsters! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE DONE TO DESERVE THIS FATE!" Gaz stared at the screen forever, wondering what had happened between he and his Tallest, but that's not what startled her the most.

What startled her were the events following, "I am starting my test now to show my EX rulers that I am NO defect!" He snarled at the computer, throwing his arms back over his head and digging his claws under the top of his PAK.

"Don't," Gaz muttered, even though she knew he did. He wrenched his PAK and screamed in agony as he started pulling it out of his body. Blood spilt out as the cables tried their hardest to stay in him, attached to his spine. However it had been no use for he had ripped the PAK completely off and tossed it down. Blood covered his palms as he dropped onto his knees and screamed in the worst kind of agony Gaz had ever heard. The PAK still had some wires attached to him but they were coated in his blood, making them barely visible in the pool that had already gathered behind him.

"Eight minutes left my Tallest," He spat the words, "Eight minutes until I prove to you, that I am not a defect. I am a perfectly functioning Irken who only sought to please you and got nothing out of it. I was wrong thinking you were wonderful, I was wrong to think that just because you are tall that you can lead. You can't do ANYTHING but hurt people and run a false empire that is sure to fall within the next decade! I hope you rot in hell for this!" He was panting now, yanking on his antenna with his bloody palms while crying out in pain again, "I guess you were right about one thing though, Zim does feel. He feels the pain of his life leaving him, he feels the pain of being rejected by the ones he loved, and he feels the pain of having to realize that every day for the past 182 years meant nothing."

He fell forward a bit at that and groaned, "Five minutes left." A small smile worked on his face as he thought of what was to come, "Without my PAK my bases backup generator will take effect but it won't last forever, things will turn fragile and break, our race will be exposed to the humans. They'll know you're there my Tallest, they'll use my body and experiment with it to find our weaknesses because eventually, they'll be smart enough to reach you and THEY will conquer YOU."

He let out a pained gasp and curled forward, resting his forehead on the ground, "Two minutes my Tallest." He flopped onto his side at this and sighed, resting the side of his face against the cool metal ground and focusing in on his shallow breathing. "One day you'll realize that maybe emotion isn't so bad to have, I have realized this around the Gaz human, and I have found anger around the Dib human, sadness at my Gir which you disabled to TOY with me! I have felt it all and I am glad for it, I regret nothing." Zim started hacking at this, spitting up blood which trickled down his chin and neck, staining his already red shirt and causing it to become soaked and stuck to his body. "One…one minute."

He was really weak now, panting and sweating, his antennas were slack in front of his face and blood was freely dripping out of his mouth. He looked helpless. "Twenty seconds." He waited a moment before answering again, "Ten…."

With the last bit of strength he had he grabbed the nearest sharp object he could find and glared into the camera, "One second." This was the most terrifying part. Finally after the long ten minute wait, he'd thrown the object into the screen as his body shuddered and fell limp on the ground.

Instantly she jammed her hand into her pocket, trying to stay calm and called Dib, "Hello?"

"I'm at Zim's, come get me…now." She whispered, hanging up seconds later. Looking over at his body she wanted to cry herself. But she didn't. She merely walked over to him and sat with him, holding his hand against her cheek and clenching her eyes shut, "I'm so sorry, I wish I could've at least comforted you through death Zim."

The CD was still in the player but it was just a snowballed screen now, how it had gotten into his hand was beyond Gaz but watching that video was terrifying.

For it had taken her nearly ten years to see that Zim liked her…and only ten minutes for him to kill himself because of that very reason. At the last second, she'd seen something she'd never thought she'd see nor had she ever wanted to see in her life.

Zim was crying.

And Invader Zi…Zim…Never cried.

* * *

_**A/N: So yeah more of a one sided ZAGR in the end. I don't know, I felt it was a little bit rushed. But still good in my opinion, though it is my book. So what do you guys think? Please R&R and fav if you want. It's a one shot so no need to follow but maybe one day I'll turn all my one shots into actual chapter books. For now that is a long off project. **_

_**Thanks for the read!**_

_**~Deathwish1234**_


End file.
